A Simple Case of Mistaken Identity
by Do1fin
Summary: ZIva goes undercover. Normal right? But what happans when Michele and him team think shes really who she portrays to be? Raiting migth go up, due to my potty mouth.
1. The cases

**SO i was whating tonights episode of Burn Notice, and i just got this idea, Hope you like it! I do not own Burn Notice of NCSI, cbs and usa do.**

"What's his name?" Michel asked Fiona as they walked to talk to their next client.

"Scott Kunkle. He was working with some mobsters when his boss was wacked. He witnessed it and now, he thinks the killer as after him." Michele nodded at Fiona's answer and knocked on Scotts door.

"SO me n the boss was walkin right, then bam hesw gets hit throught the skull, right between the eyes. So I chek the area right, and i found this." Scott handed Michele a bullet casing. "once I got this, a bullet grazed me man, so I ran."

"Ill have this bullet checked out, and well see who where dealing with." Michele said as they all walked back to the door.

"Cool man, thanks." Scott said, then closed the door.

Michele got Sam to check and see if he could find who the bullet came from. Luckily, luck was on their side and he found exactly who the shot originated from. "It's a hired killed Mike." Sam said as they walked up the steed to the loft. "An Assason fo hier, Goes by the name le malheureux-"

"The unfortunate?" Micele asked interrupting sam.

"Yep, apparently if you le unfortunate it wound not be very fortunate for you. Anyway not only did I find Malheureux's code name I found thr accuall name."

"Well whats his name?"

"Her name is Abigail Fleckenhimer, and Mrs Abigail will be attending a ball this weekend, so I figure we can snach her there and try and get her to give up who hired her."

"Sounds good to me."

CHTCHTCHTCHTCHTCHTCHTCH

NCIS HEADQUARTERS-

Team Gibbs were all standing outside the directors office, he had wanted to speak to them so here they sat. Finally the door opened and they all walked in. they sat at the table and the director had their undivided attention…. Ok that was a lie, none of them where paying attention to anything he was saying. Mcgee was going over computer geek stuff in his head, Gibbs was sipping coffee, Tony was thinking a bout a movie he wanted to see, and Ziva was playing with her knife. Finally they all tuned in, but only because they noticed the sudden absence of Vance's voice. They all looked at him when he spoke next "You could all pay attention, or go into this blind. Your call." They all nodded so he explained again. "Abigail Fleckenhimer, or more commonly known as le malheureux, will be attending a ball this weekend. She will be meeting with a client, who is a Russian Mob Boss. What where going to do is arrest the Boss. The only problem is that le malheureux, is dead. So Ziva will go undercover and meet with the Boss, wherein a wire, then when we have enough evindince. Then the rest of you arrest him." They all nodded, and when to get reading for their undercover operation.

**So, you might accauly find this a little entertaining, the names Abigail Fleckenhimer and Scott Kunkle are not made up by me. Their accualy in a musical, that im going to be in, which is goinjg up next week end. YAY! anyway hope you liked what ive written so far! R&R!**


	2. Taken

_**Heres the next chapter i dont own NcIs or BuRn NoTiCe.**_

_At the ball with NCIS:_

"Ready David." The director asked over the head set. Ziva almost unnoticeable nodded and walked around the ball room. She had to make it into the room on the other side of the room. She started to walk.

"I do not have a good feeling about this." She said as the entered the room.

"We've got your back Ziva, your going to be fine." Tony reassured. "Tell us when he comes in to the room, ok?" There was silence on the other end, so tony figured that she didn't hear him, so he spoke up. "Tell us when he enters the room." Sill nothing. Now tony began to panic. "Boss we may have a situation." They all headed into the room.

"Shit." Gibbs muttered when he saw the scene before him. The man they were going to arrest was lying either dead or unconscious on the floor, and Ziva was no where to be found.

_Meanwhile with Team Michael:_

"So, Fiona and you will go into the ball, drug and snatch Abigail and then sneak out the window, where I'll be waiting in the car for a quick getaway." Sam said, nut shelling this evening crime.

"That's the plan." Michael said while putting on his tux. He and Fiona where about ready to enter the ball. "FI? What are you doing?" Michael asked as he saw her attempting to hide three guns and two blocks of C-4 on her personnel.

"I just what to be prepared." She said now cover with cleverly, unnoticeably, hidden weapons. Michael rolled his eyes and when back to dressing himself. Soon they where ready to leave. When they reached the ball they nonchalantly headed for the room. When they got in Fiona quickly and quietly took out the mob boss waiting there. Then they sat back and waited. Not too long later the door opened, and a foreign woman in a dress ran to the man on the ground checking him pulse. They quickly took action. Michael grabbed her around the neck, in attempted to knock her out with a sleeper hold. But she flipped him over and tried to knock him out. They kept on for a while until Fiona stepped in and tripped the woman, which they presumed be Abigail. Abigail then fell and hit her head on the corner of the table.

"Well, lets get her out of here shall we?" Fiona asked heading toward the window. Michael nodded and picked up Abigail. They got her out the window and into the car in recorded time. Then drove off.

**see now this time i put my hour long ramble at the end of the chapter. Os TOnight was the opening performance of the show im in. Incase any of youare interestinf, it when fine excpet for then i took my comtume off, i founf that the zipper had broke. ANd it zips up in the front. My frind says that when im in my costume i remind her of the girl from what happans in vegas, when she dresses up as a slutty girl scout. ANy way R&r pleas!1**


	3. The first meeting

**SO heres my next chapter. Oh and i just found out this thing you can do to look at your 'story traffic'. and i found out that 5 people who have read this story, drum roll pleas, are from CANADA! im kinda obsessed with canada, and france, and australia, and well every country in the WORLD exceped fro USA. It must have something to do with living here. its not as interesting. any way on with teh story! i dont own NCIS of burn notice.**

Ziva woke up disoriented. She had no idea where she was, or how she got to being tide up to a chair for that matter. She was in some kind of garage, or at least that's where she thought she was.

The door to the 'garage' swung open and letting in light. Ziva closed her eyes, for the light felt blinding to her. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw a man sitting in a chair in front of her. He had gray hair, and a Hawaiian type shirt on.

"Le malheureux-" The man started.

Once he said that, it click with Ziva. They thought she was Abigail. So being who she was, Ziva stayed in character. She then cut him off. "le vieil homme."

Then man glared at her. "I'm not that old."

"C'est discutable"

The man infront of her shook his head and spoke again. "Abigail. All I want to know, is who hiared you to kill a Mob Boss in Miami."

Then she had another ligthbullb moment. She was no longer in DC. She was is Miami. "Harah." Ziva swore under her breath, but her capter heard her.

"What did you say?"

"rien."

The man nodded and left the room. He opened the door letting in more blinding light. When it shut again, she mentally slapped herself. _'Way to blow your cover!'_

**sorry these chapters are so short. ill make a deal with you readers. if i get at least 5 reviews ill make a cahpter 4 a megga long chapter. but if you dont the chapters will be short. PLEAS REVIEW oh and for thows who dont understand what ziva was saying 'le vieil homme' means teh old man, 'C'est discutable' means thats debateable, 'harah' means shit, 'rien' means nothing. And for anyone who whates teh show rissoli and izzles come on tonight. YAY.**


	4. authers Note

**AUTHERS NOTE:**

**I won't be posting on this story for a while because I promised that if I got 5 reviews I would post a really long chapter. So it will take some time to write it, because of other stories, and school coming up. So just hang in there and I'll eventually have the Long chapter up. Or I could post what I have already written, and write the long chapter later. Your choice.**


End file.
